Homecoming
by cloudstrife245
Summary: Arguments, new looks, new found feelings, and life changing decisions. Rated M for later content.
1. Chapter 1

_So it's been like FOREVER since I've written a fanfic, but I was thinking the other day hey why not give it another shot? So I've decided to rewrite (well kinda lol) one of my Detty fics. So here goes nothing. I hope you all enjoy. I haven't decided yet how long I'm going to make this fic but I may base that one the kind of feedback that I get. This fic is rated M for later mature content. I own nothing, just for fun and how I view things in the whole Ugly Betty world. Please rate and comment. Also I love taking suggestions as well. Hope there are still some people out there who still love Daniel and Betty as much as I do!_

Betty sat, staring at her plane ticket home. She was so excited to get back to her family in New York, but she was sad to leave the beautiful beaches of Cancun behind her. This was a well need vacation, especially after how she left things with Daniel. She remembers their argument like it was yesterday….

" _Daniel I have to go. This is SUCH an amazing opportunity for me_. _You should understand this. I figured you of all people would want me to move on, to grow, to be more than just your assistant."_

" _I know, I know. But you just don't understand Betty. I need you here. Here in New York with me, not in freaking Chicago!"_

" _To do what? Get you your morning bagel and coffee? They are offering me a real editing position in Chicago. To edit a real magazine, a magazine that shows more than just skinny models in overpriced clothes. Daniel, don't get me wrong. You have done so much for me here at Mode. But you know I've never fit in here. I mean look at me. I will never be a 'Mode girl'. Daniel I'm taking this job and that's final. I'm leaving for Cancun tomorrow. When I get back from vacation I will only be in town for a few days before I leave for Chicago. Enough time to finish up a few things here at Mode and at home. Daniel I hope during my week of absence you can get over yourself and realize how great of an opportunity this if for me, for my career. It's getting late, I really need to go if I'm going to catch my flight on time. Goodnight Daniel…."_

" _Betty please…"_

That was the last thing he said to her before she walked out of his office. Betty spent the next week avoiding his texts, calls, and emails. But she knew just in a few hours she was going to have to face him. She did have to admit one thing. This vacation was actually kinda good for her. Right before she left she had a dentist appointment and got the wonderful news that they were removing her braces. While she was in Cancun, she managed to lose 10 pounds which encouraged her to buy clothes way out of her comfort zone. She got herself a beautiful tan that made her skin even darker. She learned the wonders of a hair straightener and product. She felt amazing and she looked amazing. There was no way she was going to let Daniel ruin her mood once she landed in New York.

Daniel sat in his office looking out the window. He knew today was the day, the day he was going to have to face Betty. He felt like this past week was never going to end, but it gave him time to think about what he needed to do to keep her in New York; to keep her with him. His feelings for her didn't hit him until she stormed out of his office. He never in a million years thought he for once second would have feelings for her. She just wasn't his type. He thought of her like his work mom, always looking after him and cleaning up his messes. But maybe that's what caused him to have feelings for her. It wasn't until she said she was leaving Mode for another job for him to know she was the one for him. All the crazy adventures they've had together, all the times she was there for him, he knew she was the one for him. He knew the only way he could keep her at Mode was to make some editorial changes to the magazine and to find some sort of position for her that wasn't his assistant. He hoped, even prayed, that what he's done would keep her home, home with him.

 _Yay! I hope you all enjoyed my first fic! Like I said this one was gonna be kinda short but I promise as I continue with this fic they will get a little longer, or that's what I hope for. I have no clue where I'm going with this fic so please leave suggestions for me. I kinda have an idea. I want to have some intense scenes between Betty and Daniel and later one some sexy ones ;) so any suggestions would be greatly appreciated!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok so I didn't get much traffic with this fic but it was to be expected since Ugly Betty hasn't been around for a while. Maybe once I finish this fic I will do something with a more current tv. But anywho on with this one! Once again I own nothing!_

Monday morning. Daniel knew today was the day. The day he had to convince Betty to stay. He knew with creating this new full page section in Mode would have to keep her here. As well as making a new junior editor. He did all of this, for her. Any minute now she would be walking into his office to give her final notice. This was his chance to appeal to her, to make her want to stay in New York and not to go to Chicago.

Daniel heard a light knock at his door. When he looked up, what he saw made him drop his pen and stare. That's all he could do, was stare, stare at this beautiful woman in front of him.

"Good morning Daniel. I just finished with HR and they just have a few forms for you to sign stating that you are releasing me from my contract. I would like to make this as painless as possible so please don't fight me on this."

"Um… yeah… um…" was all he could get out.

"Is something wrong Daniel?"

Daniel came to his senses and spoke.

"You look different. More vibrant. And your braces, they're gone. You just, um, look good Betty. It looks as if that vacation did well for you."

"Yeah, the morning before I left I went in for an appointment and my orthodontist said it was time for my braces to go. I lost about 10lbs while I was gone and this wonderful older woman I met showed me how to tame my hair and actually make it look good. Plus I found some cute boutique shops where I found clothes that I thought I'd never wear but actually liked. I actually want to apologize about what I said before I left. I was just angry and a little jealous of the women in magazines like Mode. They are just so skinny and perfect and I'm not. But after my trip and my little mini makeover, I feel more confident, ready to take on the world. Ready for this change in my life. I was actually kind of nervous about moving to Chicago, but I'm feeling more confident about that now. All I need Daniel, is for you to be ok with it. I hated how we left things. That was all I could think about for the first few days of my vacation. You're like my best friend Daniel, we've been through so much together. Trust me, I hate leaving you but you and I both know I can't be your secretary for forever. This is an amazing opportunity for me. To be an editor, for a magazine that actually means something."

Daniel sat for a minute staring at the even more beautiful woman before him. He felt this warm feeling gathering in his stomach, butterflies maybe? All he knew was this was his chance. His one and only chance to keep Betty, his Betty, in New York.

"Betty, before I sign those papers, I have a proposition for you. Just hear me out ok? While you were away, we found some money in the budget to not only create a new section in Mode but also a new position. Starting next month we will have a full page article on the real women of New York. We would like to in the future expand this section and include women of the world. And to top it off, Mode wants you to be the editor of this section. We want you to write and edit it. You will have your own team to help you. We want you to make this section grow, to let people know that Mode just isn't about skinny models and expensive clothes. We want to make it more real. And who knows, maybe in the future if this goes well, we can create a whole new magazine solely for the real working person. This isn't just a little pet project for you do for a few months. We are serious about this. It took a bit of convincing but once my mother heard all the ideas I had for it and her knowing that I wanted you for it, she was all over the idea. Betty, you belong in New York, you belong at Mode. You've made this place a better place. You've broken all the stereotypes in this business. Betty we need you, I need you…"

"Daniel, I really appreciate this, but I'm not sure. I've already told _Real_ magazine I would come work for them. This really sounds amazing, but I'm just not sure. I mean it would be easier to stay here, be close to my family, but at the same time the position they've offered me at _Real_ is pretty amazing. Daniel, thank you but no thank you. I have to go to Chicago, I need to. To move on, to see what's out there. Who knows, I might actually finally meet my Prince Charming while in Chicago."

"Betty you have to stay. We designed this position and section with you in mind. This is perfect for you!"

"And I appreciate it Daniel, but I need to move on. Besides my family there isn't much here in New York for me. Don't get me wrong, I have so many good memories here, but at the same time so many bad memories. All the times I've been humiliated, had my heart broken. Daniel I need to go. Please understand this."

"Betty you can't go. You just can't!"

"Give me one good reason for me to stay, besides my family and this job."

"Betty… I… I… love you! Ok I said it, there. I love you. I've always loved you. I've just been so stupid and so blind over the years. I've only ever thought of you as this overprotective sister, but right before you left it hit me. I can't lose you Betty. I've slept with hundreds of women, married one amazing woman, and have had numerous flings with numerous women. But there has always been one woman by my side no matter what. And that's been you Betty. I need you here, here with me. Please stay. Please give me a chance, us a chance. You know I'm not one for being sappy, but I guess you just bring that out in me. The decision is now yours Betty. Please…"

Betty stood, in shock. This man, this man she's known for 5 years has just confessed his love to her. It never once crossed her mind that this man she viewed as one of her best friends could actually like her. This handsome, sexy, rich bachelor actually liked her, Ugly Betty. She thought back to all the moments he was there for her, stood up for her, saw her for her, and saw through the glasses, the braces and the frumpy clothes. This was a real game changer and she knew she had to give him an answer.

"Daniel, I…"

 _BOOM! Thought this would be a great place to leave off. This one is a bit longer than my last. What do you think she will say? Of course we all hope yes, but… ya never know she could say no. Please leave comments and review. Chapter three might be up tomorrow since I'm off from work. I'm gonna say things might heat up in this next chapter, if not they defiantly will in chapter 4._


End file.
